


Defender

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo took Bikky in because the boy needed to be looked after, but he soon realises he needs Bikky just as much – to rescue him from Dee!





	Defender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, Dee. Ryo can't trust himself to resist Dee's advances,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga, up to the end of Vol. 6.

Ryo had completely noble motives for adopting Bikky. The young boy was alone, he had no family at all, and Ryo knew how it felt to lose parents to violence. He understood Bikky’s helpless anger and grief all too well and wanted to help the boy come to terms with the loss of his father.

For someone who had no experience of being a parent, he thought he was doing a reasonable job. Bikky was healthy, doing better in school, and seemed reasonably happy despite all the changes he’d had to get used to.

Now though, Ryo was finding he needed Bikky as much as Bikky needed him, and it was all because of Dee.

Ryo liked his partner a lot. Dee could be a bit juvenile at times, but he was a good cop, observant, smart and intuitive. Okay, so he was lazy when it came to paperwork, but other than that Ryo had no complaints about Dee as a work partner. He also enjoyed his fellow detective’s company outside work; they shared similar tastes in a lot of things, although Dee was more of a sports fan than Ryo was. Ryo didn’t think it was an exaggeration to say that Dee was his best friend, and if work and friendship had been all there was between them, there wouldn’t have been a problem.

Unfortunately, Dee had decided he wanted more than that from Ryo, and while his seduction technique lacked finesse, it was certainly ardent, enthusiastic, and damn near unstoppable. Ryo had tried saying no, to no effect. He’d tried pushing Dee off him, which should have been easy despite Dee being the taller and heavier man, because Ryo knew karate, dammit! He’d taken down opponents bigger than Dee before, but Dee was slippery, sneaky, and underhanded, and no matter how hard Ryo tried to resist, one kiss was enough weaken his defences. He was beginning to worry that he liked Dee a bit too much for his own comfort, and in ways that made him feel nervous and unsettled. Most of the time he couldn’t completely convince himself that he really wanted Dee to stop kissing and caressing him. It just felt so good.

Bikky, however, had no such uncertainty. He didn’t like Dee pouncing on Ryo that way, and was determined to make sure the ‘perv’ kept his hands to himself. Every time Bikky interceded, kicking Dee and punching at him despite being less than half Dee’s height, Ryo felt pathetically grateful for his foster son’s assistance. He knew Bikky wasn’t in any serious danger from Dee; his partner was many things, not all of them good, but he’d never harm a child in any way, no matter how much he shouted and threatened. Dee was all bark and no bite in that respect. Truth be told, Dee was more in danger of being hurt by Bikky, though Ryo did tell the boy off if he got too rough in his defence of his guardian.

It was just a relief to Ryo, knowing he didn’t have to rely of his own strength of will to resist Dee’s advances, because if he was entirely honest with himself, every time Dee touched him, his resolve crumbled a little more. He couldn’t trust himself around his partner, not when Dee was in an amorous mood, but knowing he could always trust Bikky to rescue him made him feel a little more in control. For now, that would have to be enough.

The End


End file.
